<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clé 2: Control by Marvelleum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218301">Clé 2: Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelleum/pseuds/Marvelleum'>Marvelleum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clé Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Dystopia, F/M, Future, Idols, Mystery, Reader-Insert, Science Fiction, Survival, iamnot, levanter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelleum/pseuds/Marvelleum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The strange elevator was just the start. On the run from an unseen force in an unknown city, the group tries to work out what's going on. But has Mari or Stray Kids ever been truly in control? Camera's, protests, maps, an argument, a liar... will there finally be answers?</p>
<p>(This is book two. Read 'Cle 1: Capture' before reading this)<br/>(Inspired by Skz Music Videos and concepts, medium and long chapters, dystopia/science fiction)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clé Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! </p>
<p>This is the second and final book in my Cle series - please read my first book before this one.</p>
<p>I'm going to be honest, I wasn't 100% happy with the direction that this series took, but I still think it is a good read nevertheless. All the chapters are planned, ready to be written and are all good.</p>
<p>Details:<br/>This book will include all of the previous characters, plus a few new additions here and there, I'll keep it a surprise :)<br/>This time, there is a bit of a change in scenery...<br/>Language will be mostly appropriate, just like in the previous book, but there are a few words here and there.<br/>This book contains a small amount of sensitive content surrounding death and weapons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It does have a solid ending, but it also could be open to interpretation - you'll see...</p>
<p>The first few chapters are not too exciting, but it picks up, I promise!</p>
<p>In the off chance that you've stuck around, I offer my greatest thanks :)</p>
<p>I wish you a great day or night, or both, and enjoy!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll take the stairs."</p>
<p><br/>"Suit yourself, but you're gonna be late," your classmate reminds you before the elevator doors close behind her.</p>
<p><br/>"Whatever," you mumble. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the stairs wasn't a big deal... but you were never. Ever. Late to a class. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the whole 'Stray-Kids-almost-dying-dreams-crows-elevator' situation, as you labelled it, elevators were strictly off at all avoidable times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sighed while walking up the steps, thinking about what happened after you parted with Stray Kids. It had been a month, and it was already way too long, as Jisung loved to remind everyone in the group chat. Since then, that group chat had brightened your day, no matter how silly and weird things were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you woke up, hours after blacking out, the backpack had appeared on your bedside table. A quick sift through it, showed the mysterious drawing, a snack bar leftover and your phone, all neatly packed together.<em> I definitely didn't do this... who did?</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naturally, you told everyone in the group chat, but there wasn't any reason to really worry about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone in your house came home soon after, and it was like a normal day. Day to day activities continued like you hadn't been gone for a few days. If it wasn't for the key hanging around your neck, it might have been wise to forget it all happened, like a dream. Instead, you wrote down a whole list of questions and read over them every day, just in case something happened and the piece of paper wasn't with you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the stairs went fine, and the day ran through like any other normal day.</p>
<p><br/> <br/>But things surely wouldn't remain like this, being normal was too strange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night before bed, you jumped into the group chat. It had quickly been established that the time zones didn't match between you and Stray Kids, so basically everyone should be in bed and you didn't expect there to be anyone on there...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan: Changbin, I know it's late but can I get your feedback on our unit track?</p>
<p><br/>Changbin: Sure sure</p>
<p><br/>Changbin: You know you could have just told me in person... I'm only outside your door.</p>
<p><br/>Chan: Alrighty</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: Y'all still awake? Watcha doing guys? Go to bed.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mari: Wait</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: 'unit tracks?'</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: UNIT TRACKS OH MY GOD</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Chan: Hey!<br/>Chan: You can't tell anyone one alright!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: Did you forget I was in this group chat? But I mean I'm not complaining...</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Jisung: MARI<br/>Jisung: ITS YOU</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: Yes yes it's me</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Jisung: hoW YOU going?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: Yeah, not too bad...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: How about you?</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Jisung: I'm god.<br/>Jisung: I mean. I'm good. <br/>Jisung: I'm really really good!!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: Okay Chan own up, what are you feeding the kids?</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Minho: Kids! Were all older than you! I think...<br/>Minho: You look pretty old though, I don't know...</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: No seriously, everything all good over there?</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Felix: Yeah don't worry we're chill</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: If you guys say so</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Jeongin: MARI<br/>Jeongin: IT'S U<br/>Jeongin: MARI<br/>Jeongin: MA<br/>Jeongin: RI</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: Hi Jeongin! How are you doing?</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Jeongin: I'm good<br/>Jeongin: By the way, since most of us are here, when can we catch up again?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: I don't wanna be weird, but I kinda miss being in a treehouse with you all</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Minho: I don't</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: Ha</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: I'm sure you miss me the most</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Jisung: ...</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: I don't know though</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: I'm busy with classes lately. It's my final day tomorrow and I've got an exam</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Chan: I don't know either...</p>
<p><br/>Felix: Good luck! You'll be right</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Mari: Thanks Felix</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was been trying or organise when to catch up again, but it only led to nothing. Your eye's go over the questions you wrote on that piece of paper:</p>
<p><br/>1) How did all of the boys go in the elevator at once? Surely they aren't always in the same room as one another? (they must have gone in together since they all arrived in the strange landscape together)</p>
<p><br/>2) If both groups got into separate elevators, at the end of different pathways, how did we come out in the same place in the end? </p>
<p><br/>3) How did their manager know they would return in this spot exactly? </p>
<p><br/>4) If Chan and Jeongin dreamed about the events of going back into the Levanter, why didn't they tell us about the fact that it was going to fall? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting the questions slide over you like shooting stars in the night sky, you soon slipped into sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, you woke up to a voice. "Cut off all contacts with them."</p>
<p><br/>But the voice didn't come from a person - there was no one in your room. It definitely didn't come from yourself. So where? You checked your phone, thinking it somehow may have been an alarm or a song that started to play accidentally. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I dreamt it?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if the voice heard your thoughts, it repeated: "Cut all contacts."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Okay okay. But how did this strange thing know about Stray Kids? That's what it was talking about right? Was I going crazy? Probably. But it wouldn't be the first time something weird happened...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You proceeded to get ready for your final day of classes, while not trying to make too much noise. The exam was in the morning and you wanted to go to your usual tea place before it started. But then a text comes it, and once glance showed it was from an unknown number. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Unknown Number: Get ready. Pack clothes for a weekend. Something happened and we'll explain once you get here.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want to jump to conclusions, but was this Chan? How else would 'something happen' to? And plus the number said 'we.' That's multiple people: Stray Kids?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sigh before packing some extra stuff in your bag like the message said, just in case it was them. <em>Even so, how would I get to where ever they were? No wonder things felt different...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>If it really was Stray Kids, then I'll be ready. If not, then I can laugh at myself.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The formatting for this chapter was driving me crazy, I hope you can read it okay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The exam goes well and for some reason, the tea tasted better than usual. You and your friends went to a waffle place on campus and showed the cashier your timetable, proving that you just had an exam, earning yourselves a free waffle.</p><p> </p><p>Despite promising yourself not to worry about the unknown number, you were lying if you said you hadn't been checking it the whole day. Maybe hoping there was another message. Maybe hoping the number texted the wrong person. </p><p> </p><p>Being the last day of classes before the holidays, there was an early finish. Normally you hung about with your friends at an arcade or restaurant, depending on the mood, but today you already told them you were busy. With what, you didn't know. </p><p> </p><p>You said your goodbye's to everyone as you hung back and started to head to the library. A new message came through:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Unknown Number: Near the oval</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking a left, the oval came into sight, not that far away, and you walked with a steady pace towards it. The clothes you packed were heavy in your backpack. <em>Maybe I shouldn't have come this way... what if the number was a stalker.</em></p><p> </p><p>Normally there would be soccer team training or playing a game, or even just people lounging in the sun, but today, everyone on campus had cleared out pretty quickly as there was no reason to linger.</p><p> </p><p><em>This was dangerous, I should've stayed with my friends</em>. You consider texting them, but then you see someone wave from the other side of the oval. </p><p> </p><p>Moving closer, you stay next to the fence on the edge. <em>It should all work out fine, plus I know all the exits.</em></p><p> </p><p>As you get closer, the stance makes you think it's a guy... but he has his back to you.</p><p> </p><p>Darkish hair...</p><p><br/>Was it...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Felix!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe that number was Stray Kids this whole time! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You run up to him quickly, imagining how good it would feel to speak to him face to face again. </p><p> </p><p>"Mari!" someone shouts from behind, and you stop to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>The real Felix was in a struggle with another guy. His hair looked messy and desperate, while the other guy looked calm at what he was doing. It was too easy. </p><p> </p><p>You were frozen for a second wondering what the hell to do when you realise things were worse than you thought. The man was roughly reaching for Felix's hands, bringing out a zip tie from nowhere. You consider trying to help them, then a though of running.</p><p> </p><p>"Just run!" Felix yells out again. "Don't-" </p><p> </p><p>Before he can finish the man injects something into his neck and he blinks slowly trying to gauge his surrounding. </p><p> </p><p>Before you can react, you feel a sharp pain on the left side of your neck. You were so caught up in watching Felix that you forgot to keep an eye on the other guy. </p><p> </p><p>It was over the second the first text message was sent out. I was too desperate to hope the message was Stray Kids, 'they' knew this plan wouldn't fail.</p><p> </p><p>You try and look at the man, try to remember anything about his appearance that could be useful later on. If I would even be alive. </p><p> </p><p>The man's face was already blurry and just like that dart from that drone last time, you could feel your body breaking down. Felix was silent and the birds stopped chirping.</p><p> </p><p>Then the edges of your vision blurred and you let the darkness take you.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you come around, you're standing upright in a blackness that was darker than Changbin liked to think he was. It looked like all signs of struggle was gone, as your hair was neatly done and you felt clean like you just took a shower.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, you spot Felix and ask him, "How did you know where I was?" </p><p> </p><p>You see his lips move but no noise comes out, then he points to his ear and frowns. <em>We can't hear each other.</em> The darkness seemed to be closing in, so you moved towards him. An invisible wall prevented you from going any closer.</p><p> </p><p>Where's the others? Then you see Seungmin standing close on your left. "Seungmin?" </p><p> </p><p>He just shakes his head before mouthing, "I can't hear you." It also looked like he was fully clean as well, apart from a split lip that looked like it was already healing. Apparently, he must have put up a bit of a fight. You slowly move over, testing how far the barrier would prevent you from moving.</p><p> </p><p>But Seungmin reaches you no problem and takes your hand with a small smile. <em>We're okay for now.</em></p><p> </p><p>Looking back to Felix, it looked like Hyunjin had materialised out of nowhere. Now that you thought about it, Felix's messy hair from the struggle before was now combed out. And Felix was wearing different clothes from when you last saw him so that probably meant Hyunjin's clothes were new as well. </p><p> </p><p><em>So are my clothes</em>, you think, looking down. Then you notice a wristband on your left hand, that contained a gem that was glowing. Seungmin also has one on his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>And both of them were glowing green. You check Felix and Hyunijn and they both had blue one's. Remembering words were useless, you try to point it out to Seungmin and he just responds with a nod, then points to his left.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was standing in a line, in pairs or a group of three, just like they appeared there out of nowhere. <em>Just us and a blackness. But at least I was with Seungmin.</em></p><p> </p><p>Normally when you wake up, your room looks like a blend of charcoal and it's hard to make out objects because they look like solid blobs? That's what you were hoping to find in this darkness. But there was nothing. You thought there was a small red blinking light, but it disappeared as quick as your mind noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small sliding sound, like paper, then a projector began unrolling from the ceiling. The room was now put into perspective, and it was long, but not high - just a singular story. The corners came into focus - small pockets of blackness that could have hidden a backpack or a person if they were small enough. </p><p> </p><p>An image was projected onto the projector from who knows were. But once you see Chan's writing on the screen - the Stray Kids logo - you squeeze Seungmin's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of whether those text messages were from Stray Kids or not, an adventure was coming. </p><p> </p><p>And the stale air in the dark room made you think the 'adventure' wasn't anything to be excited about. </p><p> </p><p>The slide changes to a set of numbered 'rules,' as the bolded title put it:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rules</strong>
</p><p><br/>1) Once you're there, we won't bother you anymore </p><p><br/>2) Find your other teammates if you can </p><p><br/>3) Don't trust anyone </p><p> </p><p>4) Someone's lying</p><p> </p><p>5) Finish all objectives</p><p><br/>6) Welcome to City Jungle</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Close Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You soon learned why the rules mentioned the city being a jungle. There were thousands of buildings, side streets, blocks, people, stores and bridges. The square you stood in was full of people, it was even kinda hard to breathe. The ground was concrete, square-shaped tiles repeated over and over.</p><p> </p><p>If anything, it made you realise how insignificant you were in relation to the universe. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? It did feel nice just to fade into the background a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Mari!" That was Chan's voice but from where?</p><p> </p><p>There were so many people, you didn't notice Chan before he sprung out of the crowd and hugs you. He leads you over to a calmer area before talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Chan. I thought those messages were you..."</p><p><br/>"What messages?" he frowns.</p><p><br/>"Here," you show him the messages that the unknown number sent you.</p><p><br/>"I don't know..." he looks between you and your phone screen. "Well, at least phones work in this place. And we have reception," he says, which was correct by the 3 small lines at the top.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was so much I wanted to ask him, I couldn't get my thoughts together. And this new place. It somehow seems inviting... but isn't that what I thought last time. And also what I thought about those messages... I want to talk to Felix... What was he doing there anyway before we got attacked?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What are we doing this time?" you ask Chan, your head moving upwards to look at the top of the skyscraper. Standing so close, you almost fell over backwards trying to look at the way up.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. I think the-"</p><p> </p><p>"Chan!" Your head snaps around to see who the familiar voice belonged to. </p><p> </p><p>Minho pushed through the crowd, almost hitting someone with his backpack on the way through. "Sorry," he says over his shoulder before walking up to you both and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"What's got you so happy?" Chan asks.</p><p><br/>"Nothing, I'm just glad I found someone here. Where are we anyway?"</p><p><br/>"How would we know? We were just discussing the same thing..."</p><p><br/>"So should we wait to see if anyone else shows up?"</p><p><br/>"Okay, how about we split up," Chan starts. "And then we can come back to this spot in like five minutes, okay?" he adds when he sees your face. <em>Something tells me splitting up is bad, but we are covering more area...</em></p><p> </p><p>You all agree and walk separate ways, looking out for anyone else while also getting a feel for the environment. The sun was strong, but the shade was way too cold. The sky was filled with birds, which compared to the Levanter situation, it was much much more casual.</p><p> </p><p>Moving around the large square space, there was a group of kids who were skateboarding on railings and broken metal chairs. An older, tougher group pulled up, and in an instant, the original group was gone. There was nothing out of the ordinary. But that made it scarier. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Before, we knew things were off because who the hell would dump us all in the middle of nature? But a city? This sounded more resonable... and that was scary.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After wandering around for a few minutes you found nothing. Except for a wooden stage where some guy was juggling to earn money, and a comfy looking cafe located in a small strip of shops.</p><p> </p><p>Heading back to Chan and Minho, you realise that this place was casual. And so the sky was filled with storm clouds.</p><p> </p><p>You arrive back at the agreed spot and see Chan and Minho just getting there as well.</p><p><br/>"No one else?" Minho asks as you get closer.</p><p><br/>"Nope."</p><p><br/>"Alright," Chan says. "Let's sit down somewhere and look through our packs for anything useful."</p><p> </p><p>Minho reckons he found a good spot when you all split up, so he leads the way to a section of fake grass near a river. You raise your eyebrows at him, "Do cities normally have streams?"</p><p><br/>"It's not a stream. It's a river."</p><p><br/>"Whatever..." you laugh it off before sitting down on the grass next to Chan and beginning to go through your backpack. It contained just what you packed the other day, nothing new.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing here..." Chan starts.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, me too," Minho adds.</p><p> </p><p>You begin to shake your head too when you check the small pocket inside the backpack. There were two pieces of paper. The first piece, you disregarded, because it was the crayon drawing from the previous Stray Kids adventure. The second piece, however, was much thicker.</p><p> </p><p>Unfolded, it simply looked like a tourist map. It was quite large and only had one side with ink on it, forming a large map of the new city. The boys gathered around, and you all struggled to work out where you were. There was a stream, (or river, whatever,) running down the right side. You looked around for another landmark that could be used to place your location on the map.</p><p> </p><p>Chan points to a small square on the map, "That's us. See that sculpture back there," he points and your eyes follow. "Yeah, that's this triangle thing."</p><p><br/>"Yeah, you're right," you confirm.</p><p><br/>"Okay captain, where to next?" Minho asks Chan. That second, a red cross flourished across the page, marking a specific building, not too far away.</p><p><br/>"There," Chan points.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>After walking in the wrong direction, a short debate and then heading back the way you came, the group was sure that this was the building. </p><p> </p><p>It just looked simple, like any other office building that was grey. But for some reason, the map chose this spot.</p><p> </p><p>You sigh, "Really guys, what are we doing? This is crazy..."</p><p><br/>"I know," Minho says. "We just have to run with it. No overthinking this time around." </p><p><br/>"True." </p><p><br/>Chan looks to both of you, "Well, they say that the first reaction is always right." </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Minho noticed when he entered the building first was the carpet. It was a strange colour of red. Not dark enough for cherry, not light enough to look cartoonish. But either way, it smelt too fancy. </p><p> </p><p>You followed behind Minho and Chan, shutting the door behind you with a click. It felt like if you were to let it shut my itself it would create too much attention. But were you trying to go under the radar? It felt like it.</p><p> </p><p>Walking slowly down the hallway, it was quite small, and there were two elevators located at either end. </p><p><br/>"Not this again."</p><p><br/>"What do you mean Mari?"</p><p><br/>"No one told you?" you question them.</p><p><br/>"No..."</p><p><br/>"Back in the cave, when we separated, my group had two elevators and it said we have to choose. We didn't even know if we were going to get out of there."</p><p>"This could be different," Chan puts his hand on your shoulder.</p><p><br/>"Hey Chan..." you trail off looking at his hand on you.</p><p><br/>"Oh sorry," he quickly removes it and looks away.</p><p><br/>"It's not that, it's just your wristband."</p><p><br/>"Yeah, it's glowing," Minho says.</p><p> </p><p>Chan holds his hand up and see's that his wristband was indeed glowing bright green.</p><p> </p><p>"Yours is too tough," he points to your wrist, where the same colour was radiating.</p><p> </p><p>"Mine's not," Minho notices.</p><p><br/>"No one asked."</p><p><br/>"Why are you upset today Mari? You're different from normal," Chans looks at you.</p><p><br/>"It's nothing," you shrug. "Minho's just fun to annoy." </p><p> </p><p>He gives you a glance that seems to say: I'll show you annoying. Then the elevator near the front door chimes.</p><p> </p><p>You expected someone to walk out, hopefully, someone else one of you knew, but it was empty.</p><p> </p><p>"Well on you guys go..." Minho pushed you both towards the elevator. "I'll just stay here and wait for you."</p><p><br/>"Why us?"</p><p><br/>"The wristbands! Do I need to spell it out?"Minho motions towards the doors again.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator wasn't like the Levanter. It was just like any other office elevator. To the left, there was a 'YJ' carved into the wooden board on the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you move Minho," Chan says with a warning, while you both get in the elevator. You press the '1' and wait for the doors to close. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are we getting ourselves into? Again?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When the doors opened with another loud chime, instead of another hallway, there was a classroom. You both stepped into the room hesitantly, the elevator doors closing behind you. The room looked like a normal classroom would; an equation scribbled on the whiteboard, markers still resting on the table, crumpled balls of paper on the floor, desks in somewhat organised rows.</p><p> </p><p>When you turned back to the elevator, there no longer was an elevator. Wandering around the room, you noticed there was only one other door, which probably would lead to an even smaller storage room. </p><p> </p><p>What was strange though was the windows. They were positioned near the top of the walls, out of the reach of anyone trying to open them. You turn to Chan, maybe he knew what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn't look like he knew any more than you. He looked the most stressed as you had ever seen him before. Just staring at the whiteboard. You turned to see what he was looking at since you already explored everything. However, what you easily dismissed before as an unfinished maths equation was a sentence:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What are you afraid of... Chan?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You look at him in confusion. What? It was just another thing that made no sense at all in this world. </p><p> </p><p>There was a sound of flowing water, probably coming from a pipe outside, or maybe a storm drain. But both of you couldn't see outside, only the small light that the high windows provided. They were too high to be used functionally, so what were they doing there?</p><p> </p><p>Then from outside the windows, a flurry of white and blue was quickly flowing upwards. Water.</p><p><br/>You back up as far away from the windows as you could, also seeing Chan was doing the same. Surprising the sound of the water wasn't loud, so you could talk over it without yelling.</p><p><br/>"We can't get out. The windows are too high to reach. Even if we could open them, we pressure from the water would push us back."</p><p><br/>"I know," Chan replies. He sounds sad. Maybe like he already expected the water to be here. "We're trapped."</p><p> </p><p>You look around desperately for something to use, but there was nothing. <em>Well, what would someone use to help in this situation anyway? We need a miracle.</em></p><p> </p><p>Your eye's fall on the storage room door. There was another small window at the top, which showed that the room had a light on.</p><p><br/>"Are you claustrophobic?" you ask Chan, trying to get some sort of reaction. You couldn't go through this all your own.</p><p> </p><p>A shake of his head was all Chan could manage. "It's gonna break!" he points to the window that was straining under the pressure of the water. You could already hear it creaking. It was like the whole room was sitting in the middle of a massive bowl being filled with water. If Chan wasn't really in it, then you had to focus, for the sake of yourself and Chan.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on then, we're trapped either way. That'll give us more time," you tell him while heading straight to the storage room door. Luckily it wasn't locked and the door swung inwards with a shove. Why are doors always so hard to open? </p><p> </p><p>Chan just makes it into the room and helps you push the door closed. It was easier with help, but Chan looked worried. </p><p> </p><p>You both already knew that this could be the end of everything. There was no way to follow the map, or to find anyone else because you were going to die. Right here. In this small room. <em>Well, at least I'm not alone.</em></p><p> </p><p>Chan takes your wrist and you both back up into a corner of the room. It was rectangular, most of the space taken up by a row of shelves running along one side of the room. There was just enough room to sit down on the floor together. Even though it was a tight fit, it was where you both ended up. </p><p> </p><p>There was a shattering sound, followed by water rushing. The windows in the classroom had finally given in. Chan squeezes your hand, and you squeeze back even tighter in terror.</p><p> </p><p>A large sound against the door caused both of you to jump. You prayed the door wouldn't pop open. Then it really would be over. But at least the door seemed to seal itself at the bottom. If anything, this might be scarier. </p><p> </p><p>There was no time to think. No time to say anything. No time to properly process things. Just to hold on to each other, and pray all of this was just some kind of sick joke. As the water grew louder, it was clear things weren't going to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Chan... we're gonna die!" you raise your voice over the water.</p><p>"Yes, we are!"</p><p><br/>"Aren't you supposed to say something comforting!?"</p><p><br/>"Nothing more comfortable than the truth!"</p><p> </p><p>From the spot you both were huddled, the window at the top of the door could be seen. It showed the water was already up the door. Now there was no hope... the window would soon break and it would all be over.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a good person Mari," Chan says learning in closer. The water was way too loud to shout over. It was a thundering you wished you couldn't hear.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a great person Chan," you whisper into his ear. There were so much sadness and pain in his eye's...</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a loud crack, and you held your breath.</p><p><br/>You realise you were crying when Chan pulls you closer.</p><p><br/>Getting ready for the first and last striking splash of cold water, you move your head down - not facing the door- and close your eyes.</p><p><br/>As soon as the water was supposed to hit the floor, there was a loud mechanical click and everything disappears.</p><p> </p><p>You feel cold, but it wasn't from the water. When you opened your eyes, you were back in the hallway, away from Chan.</p><p><br/>Minho was sitting down against the wall, but as he sees you, he jumps up. "What the..."</p><p><br/>You quickly stand up as well. "We're alive," you breathe out. How did we...? What? </p><p><br/>But then Minho shrinks back down into his position on the floor, staring at something. </p><p> </p><p>Then you notice Chan. </p><p><br/>Who was completely still, laying on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, shit." You trip on the plush carpet while scrambling over to him. The carpet should be wet, but there was nothing, and as you got close to Chan, there was no water on him at all. Just like none of it happened.</p><p><br/>"Chan, can you hear me? Chan!" You didn't receive a response. Leaning your head down close to Chan's mouth you heard nothing. Not like anyone would hear anything over the sound of their heartbeat in their ears.</p><p> </p><p>Finding his hand, your fingers check his pulse on his wrist. You move it around, trying to catch the right position to find a heartbeat. But his hand and arm felt heavy. Too heavy.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he..." Minho trails off. You glance behind you, hoping he could give you instructions on what to do. But Minho's gone frozen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I've never done CPR. Sure on a doll, but this is different. You had no idea what to do, but if you did nothing, Chan would be gone. </em>
</p><p><br/>Letting adrenaline take over, you place your hands together and rested them on his chest just like you remembered.</p><p><br/>Starting the compressions, you prayed so hard, that all of this would work. <em>What could we do without Chan?</em></p><p> </p><p>But nothing happened. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come on. Come on! If not for you, come back for the rest of us!</em>
</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>Chan inhaled sharply out of nowhere before coughing. But it was coughing. Coughing and breathing meant alive.</p><p><br/>You were so overcome by happiness, panic and confusion that all you just leaned backwards, taking a few deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you... okay?" Chan asks looking at the hand resting over your heart, while still trying to recover from what just happened.</p><p><br/>"Are you?"</p><p>"I think so yeah."</p><p><br/>"I better get a good thanks for that..." <em>I just saved your life. I saved someone's life!</em></p><p> </p><p>Chan must've seen the recognition in your eyes because he reaches out and takes your hand. Whether it was because he was scared, or you looked scared. Probably both.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Thank you," you slowly help him to sit up. "You did so well."</p><p> </p><p>The elevator at the end of the hall let out a chime. For a second, you had all forgotten that other people existed outside of this small hallway. </p><p> </p><p>Minho jumps up and you just frown at him. <em>He didn't help me at all... </em></p><p> </p><p>"I'll deal with it," was all he said before walking towards the other elevator. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you stand?" you ask Chan.</p><p><br/>"I think so," he responds while you start helping him up. </p><p><br/>"Oof, you're heavy... sorry," you add on, as an afterthought.</p><p> </p><p>"Mari?" he turns to you.</p><p><br/>"Yeah?"</p><p><br/>"Truly. Thank you so much."</p><p><br/>"Don't worry, I'm just as surprised as you are Chan. I just had to try something..."</p><p><br/>"We're all okay yeah? We'll just move forward from here."</p><p><br/>"Alright."</p><p> </p><p>Minho walks towards both of you, with his arm hanging around someone's shoulders. It was like Minho was a different person. Like Chan didn't just almost die in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 'Safe' City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I need something normal... where can we go?" Jeongin asks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had just explained that he was wandering around the city - he hadn't found anyone and was beginning to get panicky. But then there was a loud click and he was in the elevator. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was established that for Chan and yourself making it out of the elevator, Jeongin was the prize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho filled him in on what happened, including the map. He made sure not to mention the part about Chan being unconscious. <em>Why?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyone know a safe place?" Chan asks.</p>
<p><br/>"There's a cafe I saw before..." you suggest, still not looking at Minho. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>When did this competitive rivalry turn into something darker?</em> But then another thought fills your head - about the rules of this city. <em>Someone is a liar. Is that why Minho's acting weird? Or maybe it's because he knows I've figured it out.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mari are you okay?" Chan asks.</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah..."</p>
<p><br/>"Okay. Then lead the way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a while to get to the cosy cafe. Luckily, the group managed to blend into the crowd, and the cafe had a whole section of booth seats unoccupied. You immediately head to the one furthest from the other customers. Chan moves into the seat next to you, Jeongin and Minho on the other side of the table. On one hand, Chan was there for support, but on the other, you had to look at Minho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay. I know this isn't really a nice subject we can talk about over dinner, but there's something we need to talk about," you say. Everyone leans in closer, hopefully not looking too suspicious.</p>
<p><br/>"Back at the building. Chan was... you know. And you just stood there," you say towards Minho.</p>
<p><br/>"What did you expect me to do?" Minho counters as Jeongin just looks confused. He doesn't say anything though, probably knowing better than to interrupt.</p>
<p><br/>"I don't know. Maybe some support. If not for me... for Chan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instantly, you wished you could take it back. Not address it in front of the whole group. <em>What if this was something personal to Minho?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," you look away. "Now wasn't the right time..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you going?" you hear Chan ask someone.</p>
<p><br/>"Bathroom," Minho replies.</p>
<p><br/>"Be quick, we gonna need to leave soon..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he comes back, you all leave the comfort of the cafe, back out into the crowd. You were about to pull the map back out to see if something's changed when you hear someone singing through speakers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Isn't that Seungmin?" Jeongin asks, before dragging the rest of the group towards the sound. It was coming from the stage, and a crowd had already gathered to see what was going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that Changbin?" you add.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are they doing? Drawing attention to themselves..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin gets there first, gently pushing through the crowd to get to the front. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, excuse me," you follow behind him, moving through people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You're lead up near the front, and that's when the dance moves and song suddenly fit together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hellevator," Chan says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cover dancers were really good - the dance in time, facial expressions, everything. They must have practised really hard. If anything, it was good to hear some familiar voices again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does this mean you're famous in this city?" you ask Chan about halfway through the performance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not famous... yet. But yes, I think it does."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So we should be moving under the radar...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something catches your attention, drawing you away from the performance. Your eye's gaze over a concrete floor tile that is imprinted with "SAFE CITY CAMERAS MONITOR THIS AREA."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeongin, I think we're being watched..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes grow wide as he notices what you're looking at. "We need to leave."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He points it out to Minho and Chan, and the next thing you knew, the map was being pulled out again. This time, there was a different location marked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The next point isn't far, but it was already getting dark, there's no way we could make it before dark. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, we walk as long as we can, then stop off at this store here, buy something and then find somewhere out of the wind to sleep," Jeogin lays out the plan, pointing to the map.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds good, but we don't have any money," you say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just smirks and pulls a note out of his pocket, "I do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Anyone up for muesli bars?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin and Chan come back around the corner with a plastic bag filled with food, and you mentally breathe a sigh of relief. The pair had gone into a grocery store, leaving you to talk to Minho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I bet they did it on purpose...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You summoned your acting abilities and apologised to Minho about the situation before. He accepted so it was all good. But then again, maybe you weren't acting. Okay, you apologised to him but were still suspicious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>How can I trust Chan or Jeongin any more than Minho? But trust them to do what? We all had no idea what we were doing or what might be coming...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds just like old times," Minho gets up from the bench as Jeongin tosses each of you one of the bars. They were the exact same brand as last time, but you didn't mind. Everyone sits around to eat before packing the water bottles and lollies the boys bought, into the backpacks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You all continued to move towards the point on the map - presumably another building. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, the number of people you encountered while walking the street decreased, and so had the sunlight. It was colder and by looking at the map under a streetlight, it told you that you wouldn't get there tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need sleep," you say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I agree. I don't know what's coming up next, but we still need to recharge," Jeongin adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, let's find someplace out of the wind, it's going to have to do for now." </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>But it's not like we were going to find a hotel to sleep in anytime soon...</em> You all knew that you were just going to have to live on the streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Minho's command, you all searched for a warm-ish place to stay for the night. But it was already cold enough with the concrete tiles. Jeongin found a spot first and ushered everyone else over. It was on the side of a building, where a wing of concrete branched out, blocking the view from anyone walking on the outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not the best... but I'll do for now I think," Jeongin says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah alright. We can get up early so we can get to the next spot early," Chan says before moving into the space first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It was only small, but it might be useful to huddle together, like penguins to keep warm</em>. Luckily, there wasn't many leaves or spiderwebs in the corners, so it was ready to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Day 1 down," Minho says after we all sit down and try to find a comfortable position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Night everyone," Jeongin says after a while, starting off an exchange of goodnights.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "A giant cat?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chan? Are you awake?" you whisper to his figure sitting near you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifts his head slightly, "Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wonder where the others are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan bites his lip and nods, "Hopefully they're doing alright."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure they are... but it's just weird. They could be in the street next to us or a thousand miles away."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It does feel weird. Hopefully, the next spot on the map has another elevator. And we can keep collecting people that way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was silence for a minute. The sound of people had long been replaced with distant sirens. You shuffle a bit closer to Chan so you didn't wake Jeongin or Minho up with your voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay? From back there..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan sighs, "Yeah. That was damn scary. But it's over now." He looks over to you, "Are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think so. It's just... you weren't breathing. It was a lot to deal with." Chan waits for you to go on, noticing you were trying to say something else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I kind of blamed Minho because he froze. But it was only a natural reaction..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All sense of what you're doing goes out the window when you're under stress, so don't worry too much."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess so. Thanks Chan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. Thank you," he gives a nod. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't react."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun rose not long after, and everyone began the journey to the next spot. It was too early to do anything, but that didn't seem to be a good enough answer. Everyone else was walking in the cold, so you would have to as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Based on the last building, we should get there in about 2 hours," Minho estimates with his fingers moving over the map to measure distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Jeongin asks looking annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll take a break, don't worry. Or several."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time you guys stopped for a break, there were more citizens around. Maybe we should have looked at what this city was called? Where the citizens belonged to?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't getting warmer yet, which was understandable. The sky still remained cloudy like yesterday, and besides, it was still too early. After walking for what felt like forever, you took a break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what are expecting to be there?" Chan prompts, obviously still thinking about the destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Probably another elevator," you say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho sighs, "It's always an elevator..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anyway, what's going to be on the other side?" Jeongin asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, there was a note..." you say. "What are you afraid of Chan?' So maybe it's... our fears?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. I think you're right," Chan says. "I love the ocean and all that, but... then it felt trapping?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If it is our fears, I don't think it's going to kill us. I mean, it still managed to hurt Chan and we weren't even touched," you say confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're just gonna have to wait and see."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well on that note, let's keep going. We'll make it soon," Minho says looking up from the map. You all grab your backpacks and begin to set off again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The journey was quiet. What am I afraid of? How can I prepare for it? Damn it, anything can be scary... But maybe I don't have to go in this time, maybe it might be Jeongin and Minho?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They must have caught onto the same suspicion because they too looked deep in thought. We just don't need another injury...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The closer the marked building was, the darker the sky got. Mixing from a light grey to a dark, almost ashy, colour. "Come on, there it is!" Jeongin points to a cinema and drags you inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Popcorn wafted through the dimly lit space. Some teenagers chatted away waiting for their movie to start, while a female worker poured some drinks from the slushie machine. But there wasn't anyone you knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to not make is suspicious, you search for an elevator. Finally, you find a hallway tucked away from the main section, with a row of elevators. But which one?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guys, come here," Chan says as you all walk over hurridly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that Jisung?" he points to a small set of initials to the left of an elevator: HJ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Could it be Hyunjin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wouldn't it be HH then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're right. Jisung then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay this must be the one then," Chan whispers while looking back into the main room. What if we got caught? What could we say?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeongin, are you ready to go?" Minho asks, holding up his wrist to show the green wristband glowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh? Oh yeah," Jeongin notices his band matches as well. "Let's go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with the chime of the elevator, you and Chan wish them good luck, then the doors closed and the pair were gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being a darkly lit room, it wasn't hard to blend in and just sit around. The teenagers had disappeared, leaving the lobby mostly empty. You and Chan waited on one of the red seats. It was the perfect spot: not too far away from the counter to look suspicious and you could see the window's leading back to the street, not to mention the hallway of elevators.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though neither of you wanted to admit it, you were waiting in worry. And as if on cue, it begins to rain. Chan nudges you with his elbow and points to the window where the water drops were already running down the glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are we going to go?" you question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me!" the cashier tries to get both of your attention. You turn nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you guys going out there? You can take this umbrella," she rummages around under the desk, before pulling it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You get up to take it, "Thank you so much," you smile as she hands it over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anytime."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She drops her voice nodding over to Chan, "You're lucky. He's cute."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, we're not... together," you laugh quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay sure," she grins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're actually waiting for someone else, thanks for the umbrella!" you say louder, ending the conversation. You walk back to Chan and sit back down, exchanging a glance before waiting once again for Minho and Jeongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah! Ah, that hurt's," you hear Minho hiss to Jeongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho was hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and Chan jump up, running into the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" you ask him. There was a gash running down his side, which already looked like it was bleeding - shirt turning red underneath his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does it look like okay?" he says out of breath. And then you notice Jeongin was breathing heavily as well - either from the weight of supporting Minho, or they were both running before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened? A giant cat?" Chan asks. But a stern glare from Minho he quickly shuts up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was Jisung, we could have got him back..." Jeongin says with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay... you tried," you try to comfort Jeongin who was looking downcast. "We can have an explanation later, let’s try and get something to help that," you motion to Minho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the cashier could say anything you opened the door, letting in the sharp air and held it open as Chan opened the umbrella. He held it over Minho and Jeongin as they exit. Everyone makes it to a covered area out of the rain, probably where a restaurant had packed up it’s outdoor seating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's a chemist down this road, we could walk," you say over the sound of rain on the tin roof above, before handing the map to Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you alright Jeongin?" you ask the boy who was looking just as bad as Minho despite not having an injury. "I can help Minho if you want a break?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho puts his non-injury arm over your shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You give him a look to see if he's okay, before saying, "Chan, lead the way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You reached the chemist in time before it closed, and waited outside with Minho, out of the rain until Chan and Jeongin came back. They had managed to get some bandages and basic medicine. The bandages helped stop the bleeding but Minho needed stronger medication to prevent infection. Or maybe an ointment. But even still, the wound didn't look any better. And Minho was even trying to avoid looking at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We still need something else. Stronger medication," you whisper to Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, but we can't get anything without a prescription."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sat down in a spot out of the rain, it was just going to have to do for now. Since neither was talking about what happened in the elevator, Chan decided to leave the subject and try to take it easy for tonight. But your mind could only think of one thing - I'm sorry Jisung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darkness set in and your attention turned to Minho. "I'm sorry we can't do anything else."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just smiles sadly but doesn't look hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, don't give up yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But Mari... it was Jisung on the line. And I failed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't. Jisung wouldn't say so."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin suddenly interrupts, "Hey guys, um... so we have a problem..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it?" Chan asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he looks sad, looking down on the ground. "It just flew away... and landed in a storm drain"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you talking about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The money. It fell in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then just jump in," Minho says groggily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was getting worse by the minute. Now he didn't even bother to open his eyes, just leaning his head back on the wall behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The money. The money was gone. That meant the medicine Minho needed was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Marevelleum-</p>
<p>Some new friends appearing soon...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Fresh Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was long and quiet. Most of the time, you drifted in and out of sleep, checking on Minho when you were awake. He wasn't getting better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It's starting to look like we need another miracle.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the morning, the rain had stopped, leaving puddles on the concrete and dripping slowly off the trees. The smell of rain was comforting and fresh. As you began to stretch, something flutters, stuck on a tree. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You slowly get up, not to disturb the others, and then you realise it's money. Reaching the note, you smile when it finally comes into your hands - it wasn't going to fly away, and now Minho could get better. It was $50, which was surely enough to buy something else of use. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking back, you see the group was mostly awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Minho, look," you hold the note up while kneeling down. "It's going to be okay, alright? We'll fix this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a short conversation, it was decided to try and get some more help. The map showed another chemist in the next street, which was conveniently located near a bike shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, they might be used to cuts and scrapes, so we can try... asking someone?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know about asking, but at least see if they have something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, you were on the move again, helping Minho along as his hand rested gingerly on his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait. Can I come with you? Please," Minho says, once outside the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan pauses before agreeing, "Fine. But Mari, swaps sides to hide the injury."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After taking Chan's advice, and carefully moving from the non-injury side to the one with the cut, everyone walks in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost as if all eyes fell on you and Minho. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dammit, this was such a stupid idea... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You try to ignore people stares as much as possible and continue helping Minho to walk. Finally, you take cover in an empty aisle which was selling multiple types of pain medication.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the aisle, a worker turns in and begins to stocktake small boxes by scanning the barcodes over and over again with a small beep. He looks the group up and down suspiciously before turning back to whatever he was scanning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you reckon Mari?" Minho asks you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think we should leave," you whisper to the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay," Jeongin says. "M&amp;M, just find a spot outside and wait for us. Chan and I will ask someone for advice. We'll think of something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"M&amp;M... I like it," Minho pushes out a smile despite wincing from the pain. "Let's go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, no one asks any questions and you both make it out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need to sit down," Minho says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See that bench?" you begin walking him into a small outdoor plaza before sitting down and waiting once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not going to lie," Minho leans back on the bench, wincing once again. "I'm scared."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just feel like shit," Minho says looking at you uneasily. There were tears there for sure. You reach over and take his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeongin and Chan will work something out. We'll work something out okay? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just sighs, "I hope so."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were both so caught up in the moment, that you didn't realise someone was approaching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me, Ma'am? Sir? Do you need help?" a voice says. The guy was blocking the entrance to the small plaza. You were trapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and Minho panic, looking up quickly to see the person behind the voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And standing there like the angel that he was, with a smile on his face, was Hyunjin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful morning/day/night!<br/>This was kind of a filler but it was necessary. Does this mean the crew is going to reunite?<br/>The pace is going to pick up a bit from here...</p>
<p>-Marvelleum-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Who Are You?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s lucky we found you," Hyunjin says while helping Minho up from his seat. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin says that he found Felix first, by just looking around, then they managed to get Seungmin back from the elevators. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" you nod your head. "We had it under control."</p><p> </p><p>"Under control? Sure," a new voice calls out. </p><p> </p><p>You turn your head to see more familiar faces, Seungmin and Felix walking together.</p><p> </p><p>You felt like you could cry, this was a good thing, right? After a round of smiley greetings, you begin to explain the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so Chan and Jeongin went to try to get some medicine for Minho. We already bandaged it, but we need stronger medication."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Seungmin swings his backpack off his shoulder and begins to ruffle through it. "Ah-ha," he pulls out a box of tablets.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you get that?" Minho asks him.</p><p> </p><p>"It was in the pack when we got here," Seungmin shrugs while reading the back of the packet to check how many tablets Minho should take, and when.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Chan and Jeongin emerge from the chemist empty-handed and immediately run towards you. It looked like they had been kicked out, and they were both upset about something. But you didn't have the time to ask.</p><p> </p><p>After greeting everyone, Minho took the medicine and insisted he felt better, so everyone just decided to leave it as it is.</p><p> </p><p>The group was larger now: 7 people. Chan, Minho, Jeongin, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin and yourself. Surely, it would look kinda suspicious to any passersby. They were probably thinking about why 7 people where huddled together, but then again, there you were. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, the public wasn't on this crazy adventure, it didn't concern them.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait so you guys didn't have a map?" Chan questions.</p><p> </p><p>"No... what do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan quickly fills the other group in about the strange map, while you were thinking. </p><p> </p><p>How did they know where to go if they didn't have a map?</p><p> </p><p>"We still need to find Changbin..." Felix states looking down at the sheet. </p><p> </p><p>"And Jisung..." Minho adds hovering over the unfolded page as well. What if that was our only chance, Minho was thinking. Then he'd really stuffed up.</p><p> </p><p>"So we're here," Seungmin points to a spot near the chemist.  "Let's try this 'x' first since it's closest."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>The newly joined group headed towards the next location, weaving through the crowd. Now late morning, the foot traffic had increased significantly, and the shop and buildings were filled with customers.</p><p> </p><p>You were walking behind Chan and Felix, who were both engrossed in their own conversation, not really paying attention to where they were going. Just as you were about to tell them to watch where they were going, a guy walks into Felix and almost falls.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," you catch Felix saying to the person.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. Hey... are you..." the guy thinks for a second and looks at Chan. "You're name's Chan right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you need to know? Who are you?" Chan immediately questions, as you catch up to them and pretend to be interested in some clothes in the window of the nearest shop.</p><p> </p><p>"Well. I hear you guys might be in need of a place to stay." You watch the scene play out in the reflection of the window.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Wooyoung."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, it's just been a long week...</p><p>But here it is, and by the way, this is Jung Wooyoung, from ATEEZ. I also really appreciate them, so go give them some love :) </p><p>There will be a few ATEEZ members mentioned for the purpose of moving the plot forward, but if you aren't familiar with ATEEZ, you can still follow along with this story 100%, I promise.</p><p>And give yourself some love &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-30 minutes later-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, first of all, I'm San. And the guy you ran into was Wooyoung," he gestures to both himself and the other guy in turn. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The heater in the hotel was running away, and the carpet was warm. Too warm...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have a proposal for you guys. First, you listen to what it is, you can discuss. Then, we'll hear your answer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go on," Chan says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The deal is, you stay with us for as long as you need. We have plenty of spare beds, food, water. Whatever it is, we have it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what do you need from us?" Chan asks San.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's a protest happening tomorrow. It's not officially approved, but it's because people are getting suspicious of the cities intentions. We're not sure of the details exactly, that's why we want to go. But it would be easier if we were a larger group."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you're asking all of us to come along?" Chan clarifies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," San and Wooyoung say together. "We'll leave you to discuss."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, they walk out of the main room of the hotel they claimed was theirs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We still don't have everyone yet," Felix begins the discussion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe.. they could be there," Hyunjin says. "I mean, they did say the protest is illegal... it kinda sounds like a Changbin and Jisung thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Even so, how can we trust them, their too organised..." you say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, they did let us into their apartment. And there are more of us, than them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Plus they gave us clothes..." Seunmgin adds while dusting off his new puffer jacket. I had to admit, the jackets are pretty comfy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So do we say yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think we might have to. It might be helpful to know some more people here. And we can't keep living on muesli bars..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"True, so it's a yes then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>San and Wooyoung come back in a few moments later, "So what's your decision?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a yes," Chan says. "But, you need to tell us what you're doing here, how long have you been here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, welcome then," San says before Wooyoung turns to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We've been here for a long time, and there are others like us just living in this city. But we don't know how it's possible."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's alright, I've established a long time ago that things that are impossible come true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "There's CCTV everywhere, and a patrol car that moves around at night to catch anything illegal." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you guys get a map or something? We almost got lost getting here..." Minho asks, pretending to be curious about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but only one location was marked. We checked it out and it was in the middle of multiple warehouses. We didn't go in though, it looked sketchy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for telling us. And for all of this," you motion to your surroundings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wooyoung gives the group a nod, "Since your staying, I'll show you your rooms."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You divided up into pairs, and the rooms were all sorted out and divided. You were rooming with Minho, and you were happy to see the room was more spacious than what you thought it would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" you ask Minho while you both collapse on the beds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, much better thanks. That was some strong stuff..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope this works out," he continues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me too. But at least we get beds for a night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything just happened so fast. The chemist, then the whole group together again, now this. It's... chaotic!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, chaotic is a good word."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, I -" Minho stops talking, interrupted by a knock on the door. Chan walks in, before shutting it behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" you sit up immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan turns around, "Tomorrow, take your backpacks with you. The second something bad happens, we're out of there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Separated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The station was freezing. Commuters went about their daily routine, some waiting near the tracks, others ordering coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>San and Wooyoung suggested that it would be easier to catch a tram to the protest, rather than walking. Everyone decided it was better to go in two different groups, because believe it or not, the whole group together was quite big. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin nudges you with his elbow, then tips his head towards your 'group leader,' Wooyoung who was standing up, investigating your map. In the other group, San had the map, so this group was going to use yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the other side of your bench, Seungmin and Hyunjin were paying attention to Wooyoung as well, playing with the straps of their backpacks - Chan told everyone to be prepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright," Wooyoung lowers the map and begins to fold it as he talks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need to jump on the next one, I think," he looks at the massive clock hanging in the middle of the station. "Just don't act suspicious and we'll be fine. The inspectors are never around, trust me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Wooyoung's command, your group walks towards the approaching tram, and stand behind the people already lined up to board. The doors open, people rush out and then you start moving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In front of you, people scanned their cards indicating they were a lawful citizen and paying for the tram ride. You wish you could have said the same thing for yourselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to push aside worried thoughts, you step into the tram as people moved around the laminate floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stay close to your group, holding onto Jeongin's backpack to make sure you don't get separated. You move into another carriage where most of the seats were taken. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is the best we're gonna get..." Wooyoung says as the group finds a pole to hold onto. And with a squeak of the tracks, the journey began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting closer to the destination, the number of people increased, and so did the cheers (For what? Who knows.) No one was wearing face coverings or looked to be causing trouble. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It looked quite peaceful, but then your eye's noticed a poster stuck to the convention building window that was torn. Judging from the colour, it was navy blue - possibly police, maybe royalty? Something seemed up...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group joins up with San's, and then moves straight into the mass of people together. Everyone looked a little on edge, maybe just 'alert not alarmed'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The building was open to the sky, a massive space that only showed off the use of concrete. Beginning to weave through the crowd, red banners were everywhere. Hanging on the buildings and off the stage that was set up. Handmade posters were also red, with strange messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>"CITY JUNGLE"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>"THE WORLD IS -"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho pulls the group away from its course as people block off your vision as to what the sign says. He blinks a few times off in the distance, not believing what he was seeing, then points.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jisung?" Minho calls as the group moves in closer to two boys in the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"These the guys you were looking for?" San asks you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hopefully."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're lucky to find you both here!" you turn to see the real Jisung and Changbin exchanging hugs with everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's good to have you back," you whisper when your turn comes around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you?" Changbin accuses Wooyoung and San. "Wait! Wooyoung? Is that you? How are you doing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It appeared they knew each other, but Chan still explained about the hotel and the food that was waiting for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group hung around for a bit, just reading what the crowd was doing and who was arriving. That stage-stand thing had to be for someone right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What did you guys say these protests were about again?" Chan asks, noticing the crowd was rushing to surround a red car that was parading around. Triumphant music started to play - these people must be important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are those men celebrities?" Chan asks, even more confused about why they looked like they owned the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, this protest is kind of anti-government..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kinda? How can it be kinda?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Felix?" you get his attention and he leans in to hear better. "Cameras. The right corner of the building, near the top."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah!" he winces and brings his hand up to the side of his head, massaging it slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think that... somethings wrong," he looks around in confusion. "Like I just had a vision..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before you could tell the others, a scream breaks through the chants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The high sound immediately spread panic throughout the crowd. Before you knew it, the cheers were replaced with more yells, accompanied by pushes and shoves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin tries desperately to hold onto your hand, as you both try to move away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the crowd gets stronger, and eventually pushes your hands apart, breaking your connection with the group. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An explosion goes off behind you, near the stage, and then you run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It didn't matter that we were separated, if they don't survive, there won't be anyone to go back to.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People spilled out in all directions, laughing, crying, who even knew. It was hot. Very hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then you look back to see a ball of fire. <em>Maybe the stage had exploded? Maybe that was what Felix was trying to tell me?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no time to think about it now, just run and run. You try to look for any familiar faces in the crowd as you move. To where? You didn't know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were sirens from somewhere. Something told you the government meant no good.<em> Isn't that what everyone thinks? But where were the others? Shit! The explosion....what if?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No. Stay positive.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somebody grabs your arm - it was Jeongin. "Run," he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's a building... few blocks down... go to the top," Chan says in between breaths. Of course... the captain always has a destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group together back again, there was only time for a quick glance over, to see that both Wooyoung and San were missing. But you just had a bad feeling about what happened. Chaos was all around you, but the group ran to the destination Chan described.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't tell me there would be stairs?!" Hyunjin says once they arrived, clearly unhappy about the extra exercise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well how else are we going to get to the top?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just rolls his eye's at the comment and starts up the staircase. There was no one you encountered on the stairs - all was silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a little creepy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wait at the back of the group for Chan to open the door to the roof, then everyone spills out into the new space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From here, you could see most of the strange city. There was smoke billowing in the distance, cars beeping and muted sirens. The building wasn't a skyscraper, but good enough to see over the tops of others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning back to everyone, you were just glad that everyone had gotten out of there. But then, someone starts to raise their voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...I told you about this! I knew you wouldn't believe me!" Hyunjin says furiously to someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You get closer to see what's going on, Hyunjin looked angry and was still holding onto his backpack while the others had discarded them on the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's going on?" Seungmin interrupts the small group forming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm leaving."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin already moves towards the door as the group stares in shock, still trying to regain normal breathing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't know what the hell is going on, and I tried to talk about it but no one wanted to listen...I'm leaving." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait? Did I miss something..." you whisper before Felix fills you in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The elevator we had... he didn't take it well..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin takes a sweeping look at the group before reaching for the handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you going to go?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anywhere but where you guys are..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You try to stop him, "Wait! Hyunjin, just listen to me. I don't know whats going on either alright, but we just have to run headfirst into it. Hey... you cared about me that time I took that pill, let us care for you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He winces, "Not this time." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What did he see in that elevator that made him hate us so much?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know," Hyunjin looks at Chan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And before you had time to stop Hyunjin from leaving, Changbin pulls you away. “Don’t,” he whispers. “It’s part of the plan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Plan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slammed shut, then there was silence. You move towards the concrete side barrier and lean against it, looking down onto the city.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?! We’re a mess...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone was scattered around, but not actually doing anything. The Rules said we needed all the members, didn't they? What's gonna happen now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You find Changbin, and your eyes meet his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said it was part of the plan to let Hyunjin go..." you start walking towards him. "We spent this whole time looking for him, for each other, just so we could break down and let him leave?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin was quick to look attacked. The group was shocked at your outburst, you were normally one of the calmer people of the group. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, let's chill a bit, " Chan appears at your side and gives you a look. He said it so casually like it was a simple phase someone always brought out at their dorms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait?" Minho steps forward now. "You said we have a plan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan's hopes of keeping things chill quickly went out the window. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"..we have nothing," Minho spits. “So please tell us: what is this great plan of yours?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, is Minho siding with me for once?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I don’t know." Changbin says.  "I just thought it was supposed to go like this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Supposed to go like this?' What does that mean? Changbin' s acting weird. Shit! What were the rules again? Maybe he's lying! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You look around and Chan seemed to have sensed this immediately as well, he tensed up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin looks around as his eyes widen, "You guys think...? No! Come on!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By now, your mind was far from the argument and had turned to the protest. The riot was exactly like in the Miroh MV. I don't remember anything else related though...If this is a storyline somehow, why did Hyunjin leave?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mari, you good?" Jisung asks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes...I have this..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After taking a sheet of paper out of your backpack, you unfold it as everyone watches. It was a crayon drawing. The wind almost blows it away as you show the group. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was from the Levanter, just before the fire happened..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung steps closer and puts his hand on your shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I remember that day..." he smiles softly at you while everyone looked a bit confused. Jisung quickly recovers by pretending to be immensely interested in the drawing. He didn't tell anyone about the powers that he somehow possessed - feeling emotion on touch - and he planned to keep it that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a conversation about what to do next when Seungmin mentions something controversial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe... we're living through the storyline. The Stray Kids storyline."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How does that work?" Felix comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan tips his head to the side. "Hmmm. It could work... actually...no. Wait, yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group talks possibilities through for a while, not really getting anywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chan you need to tell us what happens. Regardless of your brand, we’re going to die.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know. You aren't in our storyline!" Chan raises his voice, but everyone just looks at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know," you say in a small voice. The group just waits to see what Chan is going to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan hesitates, sighs, and then says: "There's a building we need to find... but I can't really remember..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung comes to the rescue, "That's okay, I think we just need to rest for tonight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The space echoed with his sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They've found it. They know," another man ungently speaks, standing beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know..." he tries to compose himself. Alright, don't stop the broadcast. I want to see how far we can go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure sir?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay. I understand."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. City Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night had fallen, and so the city lights had turned on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Jeongin whispers to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had joined you overlooking the city lights near the edge of the rooftop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just... I thought I would never be able to hold your hand again..." you whisper truthfully. He takes your hand and rests it against the concrete barrier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was so scared Mari. We shouldn't have even gone there in the first place," he squeezes tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At least we're all alive," you meet his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wooyoung? San?... Now Hyunjin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just hope they made it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Felix told me about you seeing the cameras. How did you do that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not sure, I felt on edge a little, like things were different..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can't sleep?" you ask Seungmin who was sitting on the ground. The others used their backpacks as pillows, trying to get some rest, but he hadn't moved position. Probably still awake. And for you, sleep was a while away... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What Seungmin had said about living through the concepts - it just couldn't be true. Chan even pointed it out, I didn't exist in the storyline...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Same. How about I help you sleep?" he suggests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"With my powers of course! Come here," he smiles pats the ground next to him and you sit down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He faces you and gently places a hand on top of your head. Seungmin whispers, "I bestow upon you the power of subliminal sleep filled with... positive thoughts," he mumbles something I can't hear and then cracks a smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah... thanks? I'll let you know if it worked," you laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. More Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group gathered around early the next morning, where you informed Seungmin that his 'powers' had in fact worked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was shining, but there was a Hyunjin shaped hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was thinking about what Seungmin was saying last night, and I think we are living through our concepts," Chan starts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But everything is out of order... isn't it?" Seungmin says, unsure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm working on why that is."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho says seriously, "Well, what are we doing then? Like this whole thing? If this is our 'concept,' are we trying to get back to our normal lives?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin shakes his head, "How can this happen?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan sighs, "I don't even have a clue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now everyone was even more confused. There was silence and you could hear minds spinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think Wooyoung mentioned something about a warehouse..." Felix recalls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think so yeah," you say. <em>Wooyoung and San told us that on their map, the only location marked was a warehouse.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I remember the number 2 for some reason..." Chan starts. "If that helps at all?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remembered or dreamt?" Jeongin steps forward. He was looking at Chan with an emotion in his eyes that no one could read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well... I had a dream of a parking lot. I think it had multiple levels. There were new clothes and other stuff - I can't remember."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not this again, seriously!" Changbin says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You take out the map and fold it open and look for where you were. You had just recognised the protest location when Minho jumps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, look!" Minho says in surprise as everyone gathers around to look at the map. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two small x's had appeared on the map, probably the two destinations the group had just discussed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, what are we waiting for? Where are we going first?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Higher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group walked all day, past blocks and rows of skyscrapers, trying to look like just any other people in the crowd, headed towards some sort of car park that Jeongin had described. You trailed behind the figure of Jisung and just thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now, things were different. We know where we're going and we're just running straight for it. It feels good to be in control. I wish we could've taken the tram or something, but San and Wooyoung had said cameras were monitoring stations. Ugh this sucks, my legs are dead.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait! There are camera's in parking lots!" Changbin stops the group, who was now walking towards the parking lot Jeongin had dreamed. It was a long walk, and the sky was getting darker, air colder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, let's just get close enough to have a look alright. Don't camera's have that small blinking light?" Chan says, while the group cautiously moves towards the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can we hurry up, it's cold!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We know okay Jisung, but we can't risk being seen. We can't be reckless now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The groups approached the car park and crouched behind a large concrete blockade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think the cameras are off..." the group squints to see the camera's in the distance. "But to make sure, I think we should go in groups then fall back to a location until we can all meet up there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's that! I thought I saw someone..." Felix whispers and points to a nearby bush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's nothing. Just the dark," Changbin says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan gives the briefing, "Okay, each group has 10 minutes to get whatever they can find and get out." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And where do we meet?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At that Macca's over there." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry guys I wasn't listening, what happening?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan sighs loudly before saying, "We go in groups, ten minutes to grab whatever we might need, assuming there is something there, and then we meet at the McDonald's." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, got it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You didn't volunteer yourself, it was more that no one else wanted to, but here you and Seungmin were. The boys gave you a thumbs up, (happy to be supportive from the sidelines,) then you both begin up the levels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does this place have stairs?" you ask out of breath, after a few minutes. Running up the car ramps to the next level was draining. Not to mention you both had a backpack that was bouncing with your every step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know?" Seungmin sighs, "What are we supposed to be looking for anyway? There's nothing here." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both coming up the ramp, the last level to explore was the roof. You exchange a glance with Seungmin. Lucky last?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as predicted, the last level had a fold-out table set up. Approaching it with caution, you both realise the table had 8 small stacks of clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn, these clothes are badass... maybe Jeongin really wanted us to look cool," Seungmin speaks your thoughts, coming to stand at your side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean, we're already cool." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You quickly use the dark to change, giving each other privacy by turning around. The new clothes were cold but surprisingly fit pretty well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mari, is this a mic? Let's test it," Seungmin says once you had both changed. He was holding up a small briefcase, and as you get closer, you see it contained a collection of in-ear mics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know to set these up?" you laugh, looking at all of the wires and powerpack coming from each mic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay... so this part clips to your back pocket, and then the wire..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You help each other attach the in-ear microphones and play around with how they work. Eventually, you work out that you hold the button and talk. Once you let go, the other person is able to respond back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's no time to work out how the rest of the mics connect, you had to leave soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin quickly runs over to something on the table and swings his backpack off, shovelling whatever it was into the bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are they fireworks!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Flares I think..." he looks up to you from the spot on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're gonna explode."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As a second thought, he looks between you and his backpack, before taking some out and zipping the bag shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your attention turns back to the briefcase. There were three mics missing. You had taken two, but the other one...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Seungmin? I think someone's been here?" he comes over to see what you're looking at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you think...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No way. He doesn't have a map," Seungmin shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as you wanted it to be Hyunjin... could it be? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But then again, he might not be that far away from us...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That's right! He left us. Was Hyunjin... the liar? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pushed any other thoughts away, maybe it was just all a scheme to make you all more stressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need to leave," Seungmin takes you over to the edge of the rooftop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't jump from here!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're not jumping, are you crazy?! Did you notice the ladder?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a small red section of steel running all the way down the side of the car park complex. You go down first, eager to get back on the ground and to be running again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully the ladder held, and you both got to the bottom safely. Back on the streets again, the familiar buildings showed your reflection in their windows as you both ran along with a skip in your step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey look at us!" Seungmin calls you to look into a particularly large pane of glass. You scanned your reflection. It was really dark, and your new set of clothes blended in perfectly to the background. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We look so damn cool," Seungmin says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We do look pretty gangster... It was a nice change.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha, was it bad we chose the good stuff?" you ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nah, we had the bravery to go in there first," he takes your hand with a smile and began to run towards the fallback spot Chan was talking about - the McDonald's. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And from then on, you held your head a little higher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had to allow myself a smile. If ever a time it was now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What would the police think if they saw us? Two emo people running down the street? Would this think we were on drugs? Does happiness count? Because it felt pretty damn amazing. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I feel great. The cold night feels great. And we are finally getting somewhere in all this madness.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You played around with the microphones for a while, joking and singing songs into them, while not having a care in the world. Not having a care that someone else could be listening in. Or watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about 20 minutes, you both reach an oval and decide to jump the fence and run straight onto the grass. You spin around in a circle, enjoying the moment, but that is when you see it. A person in a hoodie, all dark. Jumping the fence where you had been seconds before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We shouldn't have let ourselves go! What the hell was I thinking? We still have a responsibility to the group and that was to stay alive. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Someone's following us," you cry softly, running up to Seungmin who was a few paces ahead. He looks over your shoulder and nods. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Act normal," he suggests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man starts jogging towards us, as panic kicks in. There was no one around to save you this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Scrap that, run!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The adrenaline pushed the two along into the cold night, jumping over the oval fence and running back onto the main street. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving as fast as you could down the main street and around the corner. Through the twists and turns of various side streets, anything to lose the pursuer. But in vain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You gasped for air, it's fog trailing behind you in the cold air as you pushed through a small path of tress. Shadows danced in the dark, and you could no longer feel your legs, just flying with adrenaline. Seungmin and yourself burst out of the tree patch where a fence comes into view on the left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin pulls you behind it, and together you back into the corner slowly. If this worked, the person should run directly past you both without looking back. But would it work?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin's breath was white in the air and you could hear his ragged breathing. You covered your mouth with your hands to block any hints that would reveal your whereabouts and then he wordlessly does the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin looks at you with wide eyes, and then it hits you that this could be it. Your head was spinning from the sudden stop of motion, and also at the thought of what would happen if that person caught up to you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He puts his arm around you, drawing you closer towards the corner where the fences joined, hopefully out of sight of the pursuer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guy in the hoodie's footsteps draw near, and you move closer towards Seunmgmin, holding onto his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person comes into view, slowing to a walk just meters from your spot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person begins to turn around and only then do you notice there is a gun in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The darkness hiding his face, the person aims it at you both, before a gunshot pierces the night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. You're Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>All I felt was the tight hug Seungmin and I were in. My eyes were sealed shut. I wasn't ready to let go of life. Nor was Seungmin. I wasn't ready to let go of him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I felt both our bodies jerk and I hope it was just from the noise of the gunshot. I hoped no one was shot. That we were okay and Chan was going to tell us off for being so stupid in the first place. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>If this is the end, I'm sorry Chan. And I'm sorry Seungmin, maybe if we hadn't been so reckless...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You just stand there in silence before the noise of the city comes back into focus. The single gunshot was still ringing in your ear's but you could hear a heartbeat. Seungmin's. You open your eye's to check yourself over before locking up at him in shock, who was already staring back at you. <em>We're alive.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your welcome..." a voice comes through the in-ear microphone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You cast your gaze around, looking around at the balconies before you see Hyunjin waving at both of you. With a sniper in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You fumble to turn on your mic, "Where the hell did you get that?!" you manage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know. It was just lying around." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would have been funny any other time you randomly find a gun lying around, but you know what else was lying around? That guy. Who was once alive. He had been running, so alive. Breathing even. But now there was nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hard to pretend he wasn't there, like a massive light was coming from him - you couldn't ignore that this person was dead and lying right in front of you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hyunjin..." you try to register what just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's going to be okay. Don't move. When someone else tries the microphone line I'll get them to come here. I'll explain everything to you later, don't worry. We're going to rest after this okay? Just try to relax you guys." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and Seungmin just cling on tighter to each other and wait for help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I want to cry, but I need to be strong. I don't know who for. Maybe Seungmin was trying to do the same thing for me? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So you just bury your head in his shoulder and when he does the same, the tears of relief start running.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Are You Okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We have questions."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. We're going to discuss them. But we need a safe spot first."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The rooftop? It's not far!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, we get back there, sleep, and then discuss in the morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you coming Hyunjin?" Chan asks casually, just as if hadn't shot somebody. Then it hit you, Hyunjin had really killed somebody. <em>A real living person! But why was that guy coming after us in the first place?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll follow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Chan asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's nothing," he shakes his head. "I'm tired."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a long time to get back to the rooftop, and the whole time you never leave Seungmin's side. It was proof this wasn't a dream, it was all real. No one was talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Hyunjin asks you through the mic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You turn to face him, who was also leaning against the concrete barrier of the rooftop, opposite from you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's playing over and over in my mind. If you ask me in a few months... maybe I'll be alright. Yourself?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My head is all foggy, I don't know." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hyunjin... how could you have done that?" you whisper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he didn't answer. Maybe he was already asleep. Or ignoring the question.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, obviously we have to talk about 'the incident" Chan starts off the next morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Which one?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"First of all, we have everyone, what next? I was expecting something to happen?" Chan says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The rules. They said to not leave anything unfinished." Changbin realises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you suggesting? That we should have hidden the body?" Jisung says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No... it was defence," you say looking over at Hyunjin who was looking guilty. <em>As selfish as it sounds, if he hadn't taken the shot, one of us might have been dead.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything on the map is finished," Jisung says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Theirs isn't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who's?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"San and Wooyoungs," Chan says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I saw an explosion when we were running. I thought they were dead," you say slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We don't know. I say we go back to their hotel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? We just show up there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well. Let's do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your group follows the map back to San and Wooyoung's hotel, and when you arrive, there was nothing that looked out of place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Either that was a bad sign, or a good one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho raises his eyebrows in question, before knocking on the back door. No answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Some of us should go in to check it out. This area already looks... not the best," Changbin advises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, I'll go," you volunteer and look around at the rest of the group who was pretending to be interested in the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on," you almost laugh. <em>It's only a knock, right? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll come with you," Felix sighs at last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lobby was a mess. Couches and chairs pushed over, draws thrown around the place, random pieces of paper everywhere. A whole other world from when you first stayed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cautiously opening a bedroom door, the same mess lay inside, draws opened, sheets thrown off the beds, the curtains disturbed. You shut the door and look towards Felix who was opening another door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following him in, the room looked just as messy as everything else, but you could tell it was some sort of office. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The computer was still plugged into the power point and switched on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They were here, but not anymore. At least somebody was," you say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Someone was looking for something I think," Felix says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So are we, aren't we? Their map."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After looking through the mess for a while, the thought occurred to you that they probably had the map on them at all times - why would they leave it here anyway? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, come look at this," Felix glances up from a sheet of paper he was reading. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking over his shoulder, it was a printed email, addressed to both San and Wooyoung email addresses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone was telling them their only goal was to retrieve something from a building, and then they would encounter another group on their journey. When that happened, San and Wooyoung were instructed to take them along to the protest to make things look "more believable."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The email certainly raised more questions than answers, and there were a lot more questions these days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are we supposed to believe? That everything is real? Or that it's not?" you ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix lowers the sheet from his face and looks at you, "I don't know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then picks up the next sheet on the stack and unfolds it. Their map.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's Chan," you say once you both get back outside. I have to show him this email, he won't believe it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait were actually is he?" Felix asks, looking around. Besides yourselves, there was only Changbin, Jisung and Jeongin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We looked away for a second..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jisung thought he saw a van selling cheesecake..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But no, it wasn't," he looks down at the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shouldn't you guys be more worried that we lost half of our group? Again?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Gaming Lounge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where do we go now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not the rooftop, I'm too tired to go that far again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That only leaves one place," all of your eyes fall upon the open map and the one spot market with an x in the middle of the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about the others?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think if we do this, we could all get out of this city."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the group moves towards the spot, Jisung and Jeongin play around with their microphones, trying to contact the others somehow. But in vain. "It only works between us now," Jisung motions to the much smaller group. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's like none of the others ever existed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You continue walking for at least an hour, before taking a break on a group of benches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I'm beginning to give up. But I know we can't," you say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix just looks over to you and nods, thinking about something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're right. We can't give up. It's just like last time though right? We all got through that," he reaches over, takes your hand and together the group starts walking down the same path. "We have a goal now. I feel like everything is leading up to this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before long the group passes a gaming arcade and the group stops to look at the window. The inside had one word to describe it: aesthetic. It was just like any ordinary gaming lounge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix whispers, "Hey. I still owe you a game of Fortnite right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was also looking very smiley, "Well, we do need a break..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if this ends up like what happened to Seungmin and I. Like what happened last time... We were carefree for a second and then we almost got... I just... don't know what to do about all this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It'll only be one game. And if anything makes any one of us feel unsafe or uncomfortable, were out of there and back to following the map," Jisung says, already walking through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hypnotized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was going fine until Changbin touched the controller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What did you do?" Felix asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing! It's not my fault!" Changbin responds from the chair beside him. "I didn't touch anything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey guys, you should come over here..." Felix calls to Jisung, yourself and Jeongin who were still deciding what to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a second," Jisung says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. I think you'll want to see this," Felix says, glancing cautiously at the monitor. From the sound of his voice, you knew something was about to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You follow Jeongin over to the screen, to see that it's started to flicker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At first I thought it was part of..." Changbin looks around the room and his eyes widen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People were just looking at their screens, actually not looking, staring. The same glitch was present on all of the monitors. You slowly walk closer to the person next to you and wave a hand in front of their face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing... it's like their hypnotised," you say, turning back to the group who looked horrified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screens changed, now the air was illuminated by the light of everybody's names, one to a screen. That was when you also realised the lights had blown out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You step back towards the group and Jisung touches your shoulder. His eyes widen, clearly feeling your panic, "Yeah. We're definitely leaving. Right now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group runs towards the door, but the chairs and tables melt away with each step. Plunged back into that darkness like at the beginning of this journey, you look around to see a small light on your wrist. You had forgotten about it until now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elevator door clicks open, as in invitation. You notice the group standing next to you, and this time, all four of the wrist bands were glowing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shake your head to clear it and nod at the group. They looked as nervous as you felt, but this wasn't anything you hadn't done before. The group enters the elevator together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no time to overthink, just the treasure of escaping this whole place and finally getting answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Real-time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jeongin's POV</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>I just felt a rush of air all around, like I was the middle of a small tornado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everything dies down, I open my eyes carefully to see a strange room. There were fake plants lining the sides of the room, and on the far side, there were multiple monitor screens. They had jail bars in front of them as if someone was going to steal them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I did a spin of the room, noting that there was a door behind me, before walking up to the screens to investigate. They showed multiple areas - where the protest was held, the rooftop where we all spent several nights, the small secluded area where that man was shot in front of Mari and Seungmin - the body had been cleared away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the final screen showed Mari and Felix beginning to walk around the inside of a building. Maybe it was a hospital, it looked quite modern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instinctively I turn towards my left to listen to what Changbin has to say. He normally comments on things, but there was no Changbin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I remember the microphone, so I try it, "Hello?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeongin?" Felix's figure turns around on the monitor looking around for something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The recording was real-time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Good Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jeongin's POV</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>"Where are you?' Felix asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In a room with monitors. I don't know where Changbin is though. Or Jisung. But they haven't answered yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, maybe they're not on our channel. Do you know where we are?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No idea. There's nothing I can help you with here, sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mari and Felix seem to be talking about something before Felix speaks back into his mic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're going to move down this hallway. If anything happens, talk to us alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure. Good luck," I reply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This might be the end. Or not. Either way, I'm too scared for this... I need someone else here with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey," Mari senses my hesitation. "This might get all of us out. A lot of stuff has happened and we need answers. This could be it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, Felix and Mari turn around and dissapear off the monitor screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Small Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jeongin's POV</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>It had been an hour without any contact to Mari or Felix. If something was important, they'll talk to me, right? I tried the door, but it was locked from the outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still no traces of Jisung or Changbin. Panic was getting worse, as I turned around the room absentmindedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I slip a spare museli wrapper under the door and run back to the camera to see it in the corner of the screen Mari and Felix were in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were only just a few meters away! They could still be close! How the hell do I open this door then?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I try again, this time putting my weight into it. Jeez, this door is heavy. The door is heavy, not locked!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regaining my balance I take in the hallway surroundings - there was one other door opposite. Immideietly, I try opening it in the hope of finding Changbin or Jisung. Or Seunmgin. Chan. Minho. Hyunjin. Anyone at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeongin, where have you been, our small bean?!" Jisung hugs me instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're neighbours now, I'm across from you guys," I push Jisung off, noticing Changbin was there as well. This room was identical to the one I came through but there were no monitors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Felix and Mari were just in this corridor. We have to go after them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you kn-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I saw it. There are cameras all over the city. Just like they said. At every ATM, store, petrol station, main road. We have to leave now to catch them." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung and Changbin were looking at me like I was crazy. But then again, aren't we all?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin asks, "Which way did they go?" motioning me to lead the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Where's Felix?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jeongin's POV</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Just outside the door, I spot a walkie talkie laying on the floor. Instantly, the memory of the treehouse comes back into focus, and that voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just pick it up and press the button."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, I do what the voice says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The person on the other end was silent before asking, "Where's the kitten?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mari..." I fumble for the mic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah?" she asks with caution, as if already knowing something was going wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's Felix?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We split up," she cries. "He took the hallway on the right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Find him. Now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn it. Please don't be too late. Felix...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grab tissues as needed... sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix was already on the floor by the time you reached the room and flung the door open. Fuck fuck fuck. This was bad. Bad. BAD.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed that a steel bar from the ceiling had snapped. And it got Felix. Felix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry.." Felix whispers as you run-up to his figure on the ground. The concrete. It was so cold here. No place to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For what?" you continue to cry. This was it and you knew it. This time there were no more chances. There wasn't going to be a next time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I still owe you a game..." You force a small smile, just so Felix could see it. As cringey as it was, you willed that it would go ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can't believe this is happening. It's not real. None of this is real. It's one of those vivid dreams, and maybe it means... but this was real. Is real.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was blood, almost like cherry in liquid form. It was over both your hands and Felix's, but you pretended not to notice. It felt like you were dying too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, you focused on Felix's face. His freckles. The small creases that appeared around the corner of his eye's when he smiled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn it. He didn't deserve this. None of us deserves pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Felix..?" He turns toward you, but already knows that things weren't going to be okay. Everything he had been through had amounted to this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look at me okay," you move your face closer to look at his eyes. "I'm gonna get the others."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeongin, you there?" No answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jisung?" No answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Changbin? Please!" No answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," you sob, trying to stay strong. How did the others just leave us?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mari. Look at me." Your head instantly snaps up and grips onto Felix's hand tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stares at you intently, "Tell the others as well... I love them. And that I won't ever stop... And I'm so thankful for them." His sentences were short, clipped. Breathing more of an effort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes." If this was the one thing Felix wished for, I needed to do it. "Of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Felix, I care for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I care for you... too. I'm sorry..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happened just like that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eye's moved from your gaze to a spot over your shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Focusing on something you couldn't see. Something, no one could see. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix's hand went limp in your grasp. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then you felt ripping pain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As far as you knew, the whole world was fragmenting around this spot in time. Never to be put back together again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don't remember when Changbin and Jisung entered the room first. They must've spotted you kneeling and ran over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then they noticed Felix. And it was all over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Changbin cautiously sprinted the short length of the room to Felix, as Jisung just stood there in shock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Jeongin entered behind them and helped you to stand, despite every bone in your body protesting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry..." you tried to say to Jeongin. His clothes were getting ruined with the blood from your hands. That's when you noticed that they were shaking, and soon your whole body was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was impossibly worse than that man Hyunjin killed. This time was different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The infinite blackness of sleep beckoned you, and kneeling back on the floor again, still holding onto Jeongin's arm, you let it take you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Fake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you come to, you're still lying on the concrete, and being woken up to Jeongin shaking you gently. Looking down at your hands, everything was clean, and the events of the previous day, (maybe even hours as you weren't sure,) just felt like a distant dream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He helps you to stand and then you realise your surroundings had changed. Running along the top of the massive storage building was a balcony, and large steel beams held up the roof.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin leads you over to the rest of the group. On one hand, it was good to see the rest of the group again, but on the other hand... well everyone was there except Felix...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes were red - definitely been crying. You didn't have much time to think it over when you notice there was another man standing there. Medium in build and height, nothing that stood out to be unusual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite some sniffling going on, everyone remains somewhat composed and bows. Jisung squeezes your hand, signalling you to give a sort of bow-nod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man at the front looked stressed, constantly adjusting his glasses, but still smiles anyway. He says some words in Korean that you don’t understand and you were about to ask someone to translate when he repeats the phrase. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Firstly I’m disappointed.” It was a large stab in the gut and you weren’t sure why. You had never met this man before yet he gave off the feeling of a higher power. “Since you’ve ruined the plot twist, why don’t we see who the liar is?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You rip your hand away from Jisung's, not wanting to be close to anyone right now, especially since he could tell how you're feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan steps out of the line the group was standing in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was scared. We almost died, multiple times," he mumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did well," the man pats Chan's shoulder. "I think we should sit down...” he motions to a patch of fold-out chairs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone drags their seat away from the one Chan takes, obviously him being labelled the 'liar' was news for them as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You take a seat next to Chan, who looked guilty, but it wasn't his fault, something told you it was that strange man's fault. So you thought just sitting next to him would show your support. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You just gaze around confusingly, your eyes resting on the ‘lair’ - Chan apparently - then Hyunjin who was sitting on your other side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear Mari I don’t know what’s going on,” Hyunjin says with his hands up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is going on?" you ask to no one in particular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would also like to know the answer to Mari’s question," Changbin says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The strange man speaks up, “I hoped you were good actors, but I didn’t need to worry. You only worked it out now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still confused. We have a schedule and everything, is that just cancelled for whatever the hell this all is?” Seungmin says, clearly talking about their schedule as Stray Kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is your schedule. A reality show.” He pulls out a sheet and holds it up. Everyone shifts uncomfortably to see a printed photo that looked like a subway ad. It was too far away to read what it said, but the faces on the advertisement said it all - it was yourself and the group. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much of this was fake? My whole life? That man Hyunjin shot? The protests? Felix..." you couldn't even finish that sentence without getting choked up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You stand up despite Chan's warning to sit back down by pulling your arm. "Or was that fake as well?” you finish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just say we have a big budget at our company," the man says, obviously not wanting to tell the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So was it fake?" Jeongin demands, standing next to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," the man sighs and gestures to a door you hadn't noticed before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was when somebody was pushed through it, looking around at the new setting in confusion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoa that was a ride, but strap in, there's some more coming. The final chapter will be up soon, I'm so excited and nervous at the same time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You completely forget about being polite in front of everyone and run up to him, accepting his tight embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell Lee Felix? How did you act that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm hurt. Didn't he care about the rest of us? Seeing him like that... even if it was a joke...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I care about you all okay?" he whispers to you reading your mind. "I didn't act. It's hazy, but I thought all of it was actually happening... a drug maybe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard everything," Felix says to the group, possibly referring to the reality show. "Why?” he growls to the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Simply, the aim was to gain a larger audience around the world.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> It felt like there was something he wasn’t telling you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What else is there? Is this being broadcast live? Because if it is, for us its easier to deal with, but Mari didn’t deserve this - this is her life!” Minho says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You speak to Minho, “Just because you're used to a camera doesn’t mean you deserve it either.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you know where we were?” Hyunjin asks quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, why did you keep that key?” the man turns to you. He must have been talking about my necklace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a token of us," you respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And who told you it was...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You look over at him, who had wide eyes, “Hyunjin did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man steps back, satisfied with the chaos he's caused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait no. This isn't our fault... it's yours," you move closer to him, trying to explain the thoughts running through your mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chan's not the liar. He only pretended to be to cover for you... You told us at the start: don't trust anyone, and the last time I checked, you were still a part of 'anyone'. Then the rules said someone was lying. That was you. You're the liar." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You glance over at Chan to see his reaction, and he just shakes his head softly. "Damn, she's good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You knew?" Seungmin asks Chan accusingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes..? But this didn't turn out to be like what I expected..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What did you expect?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was supposed to bring us together, not tear us apart. Saying sorry doesn't cut it, but I had to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell us now!" Hyunjin yells at the strange man. "I definitely didn't kill that guy. We all thought we were trapped in a real-life version of our storyline."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who said you weren't?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YOU JUST SAID NONE OF THIS WAS REAL!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's real in your heads though." The strange man's figure begins to flicker, almost as if Hyunjin's truthful words began to hurt him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When can I go home?" you add in a small voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Home? There was no home now. You were in too deep. In what? You didn't know? Your mind? Probably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, you've generated quite an audience. You're free to go when they stop watching. Because that means they won't criticise you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, someone's judging us? Who?" Jeongin asks, confused like the rest of the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Despite, your mission to STEP OUT, someone is going to always criticise you all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who?" Chan asks. Clearly, he wasn't aware of this new information, and now he looked really nervous, like he was controlled to be a part of this whole thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The answer was only one word, and you had to pretend it made all the sense in the world. But maybe it did? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yourselves."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End!! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! </p>
<p>If the ending didn't turn out like what you hoped, I'm sorry it disappoint. As always, feedback is more than welcome.</p>
<p>I originally wrote this to prove to myself that I can reach my goals, and I did! So I just wanted to say that you can too, whether it is writing-related or not - anything - you can do it and I fully support you!</p>
<p>Have a wonderful morning/day/night &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>